warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Conflicting Loyalties
After a lengthy and dangerous battle with Onyxia, Varian Wrynn finally defeated her and can now rightfully return to Stormwind as their king. Jaina Proudmoore and Anduin convince Varian to attend a peace summit with Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, to which Varian reluctantly agrees. Jaina uses the magic crystal to signal Thrall to meet at Razor Hill. When Thrall comes at Razor Hill, Jaine tells him all that had transpired with Varian and asks Thrall to attend the peace summit as well. Thrall agrees. In another place, Stasia Fallshadow an undead mage arrives at the Pools of Vision, Thunder Bluff to witness a prophecy about a boy with unimaginable powers. Stasia sends agents to capture this boy at Brightwood Grove, Duskwood. The boy in the prophecy named Med'an along with an undead mage, Meryl battle the agents, but soon are overwhelmed when Garona Halforcen jumps from the trees above and slaughters everyone on sight to save Med'an and Meryl. Med'an and Meryl run from the scene. Stasia Fallshadow uses a demon spell to make Garona into a statue like figure where she cannot move or talk. Stasia and her remaining agents carry the still Garona with them. Defeat of Onyxia After the defeat of Black Dragon Onyxia, Varian Wrynn thanked all of the soldiers and companions who helped him in slaying Onyxia. Varian announced a feast in Stormwind, to celebrate the defeat of Onyxia and return of Varian Wrynn to the throne. Then Varian cut off Onyxia's head and requested his soldiers to carry it to Stormwind, where it will hang by the great doors of Stormwind as a message to everyone about the might of Stormwind. The surviving soldiers and the fallen ones were sent off on a zeppelin back to Stormwind, while Varian decided to stay a while in Theramore. Thargas told Varian that Anduin was safe and Onyxia dead, he better go back to Thandol Span and take care of his own fallen brother and administration of Thandol Span. Varian thanked Thargas for his help and promised that if Thargas ever needed Stormwind's help, Varian would gladly give it. Varian and his companions got out of the Maw of Onyxia to leave for good. Broll Bearmantle sensing the evil in the cave decided to lock it forever. He requested the trees and roots to seal the cave once and forever and bury all the evil and unhatched children of Onyxia inside. With the defeat of Onyxia, Varian's work was done, and he and his companions set out for Theramore. A Prophecy In Thunder Bluff an excited Forsaken mage by the name Stasia Fallshadow had arrived and entered the Pools of Vision. Many months back an orc shaman had unearthed an undecipherable scroll kept in a khorium chest in a cave between Shattrath City and Hellfire Peninsula. That orc shaman brought that scroll to Stasia Fallshadow, who was a renowned expert in translating ancient tomes. By now Stasia had understood that the scroll contained a prophecy which could alter the future of their world. Stasia with her magical powers and the powers of the Pools of Vision speak the words and visions come to her. A half-orc assassin standing over a King Llane's body, though her body showed no signs of pregnancy. By a miracle her son survives. The half-orc gives the infant to an undead sorceror named Meryl. She tells him that she is a danger to her child and to take care of him. She tells that the name of the child is Med'an. Then Stasia watches the undead mage, Meryl escape with Med'an from harm's way and reaching Duskwood. Also at Duskwood, Meryl was training Med'an with different weapons and teaching Med'an to control his power. After witnessing the powerful visions, Stasia left the Pools of Vision and told her companions that Med'an is in Eastern Kingdoms and they would leave immediately for Brightwood Grove. Peace talks On their way back, Varian, Jaina and Anduin travelling on a horse and Broll shapeshifted into a panther for Valeera to sit on his back. Along the road towards Theramore, Anduin saw an orc family fishing in the marsh. Varian moved his hand towards his sword when Jaina forbade him and told him that the humans are also guests at Kalimdor as orcs are. Jaina told Varian that she had made an alliance with Thrall, Warchief of the Horde. Jaina also invited Varian to another peace summit at Theramore. Varian was not in the mood. He hated the orcs, for the orcs burned Stormwind and an orc assassin who pretended to be his father, King Llane's friend betrayed him and stabbed him multiple times. Varian made it clear that he never trusted the orcs and will never trust them. Jaina protected the orcs by saying that the orcs had been tricked by the Burning Legion and the Legion are the true enemies of Horde and Alliance. Anduin pointed out to Varian that a king should think of establishing peace. Varian countered that not all humans want peace with orcs and in any case there was no ongoing war between orcs and humans. Valeera also told Varian that it is best for a king to know his friends and enemies and the peace summit would be a nice step forward. Varian warned them that nothing good was going to result from this summit and reluctantly agreed for the summit. Afterwards Varian offered Valeera and Broll permanent places in Stormwind. Anduin became excited that Valeera and Broll would live in Stormwind and advice Varian in important matters. Valeera and Broll both accepted Varian's offer. Hunt for Med'an After a few days at Brightwood Grove, Duskwood Med'an was helping Meryl in woodcutting. At day's end Med'an and Meryl carried the wood and started towards their home when they were attacked by Stasia Fallshadow's agents. Her agents consisted of an ogre, orc, tauren and a ghoul. Meryl suspected that the Horde were involved and suggested Med'an to keep one of them alive for questioning. Meryl and Med'an resisted the attack using magic, until the ogre hit Med'an very hard in his head making him unconscious. Before the agents could cause any further damage Garona arrived on the scene and killed most of the agents with swiftness. Meryl took Med'an and started to leave. Med'an asked Meryl who the female orc was. Meryl outright refused to recognize Garona and told Med'an that she was a half-orc and an outcast. Med'an could not forsake someone who had saved him and went back to the fight scene. During this time Stasia Fallshadow used a demonic spell on Garona which caused her to become still as stone. She was alive, but could not move or talk. Stasia and her agents carried Garona away. When Med'an reached the scene he only saw corpses and the mysterious half-orc was gone. Meeting Thrall On reaching Theramore, Aegwynn welcomed Jaina and her companions. She noticed that both King Varian and Anduin were safe. Jaina informed Aegwynn of her plans for a new summit with the Horde and used the amulet to signal Thrall to meet at Razor Hill and teleported to Razor Hill. At Orgrimmar, Thrall, Rehgar Earthfury and Garrosh Hellscream were discussing about their diplomatic progress with the humans. Garrosh Hellscream despised the thought of co-operating with the humans, while Rehgar trusted the humans could be orcs' allies. The amulet in Thrall's possession started glowing. To meet with Jaina Thrall took leave of Hellscream and Rehgar. The orcs were whispering as Thrall stood up and left. One criticized Thrall for rushing to Jaina like a trained dog, another thought that the alliance with humans shows weakness and Thrall had lost all the fire and passion he once had. One stated that Thrall has led the orcs to many victories. Most of the orcs agreed that the Horde needed new blood, someone like Garrosh Hellscream. Thrall took his zeppelin to Razor Hill and found Jaina Proudmoore on their regular meeting spot. Thrall and Jaina hugged each other and Thrall asked the reason of their meeting. Jaina told Thrall that Varian Wrynn had been restored to the throne of Stormwind and has agreed to meet with Thrall at Theramore. A confused Thrall asked Jaina to narrate all the story behind Varian's restoration. After completing the story, Thrall told Jaina that he had realised that the orcs at Orgrimmar were not happy about the peace with humans and Thrall acting like a diplomat and it would be unwise to stay away from Orgrimmar for too long. Jaina promised that the peace summit will be only for two days and Varian was s changed after the Onyxia matter. Thrall agreed to come to the peace summit only because Jaina asked him and warned her that he had a bad feeling towards the peace summit, but he will come nonetheless. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Marching on Northrend Category:Comics